Just For You
by SISM
Summary: What happens when Serena is torn between present and the future? Will she be able to cope with new surroundings and feelings, or will a certain someone persuade her otherwise?
1. Decision Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. ISN'T THAT SAD? sobs

Chapter 1: Decision Time

Darien's mind was racing. How would he do this? How COULD he do this? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that she was worth the risk. After all, he loved her. That's why he was meeting her in the park, at the lake, under the stars. She would say yes, he knew it. Then again, she didn't have much of a choice. It was her destiny.

Serena sat on the dock, waiting for Darien. But she wasn't concerned with him. She was thinking about the Starlights. She hadn't seen them in three years. Since the tragic day they left, she had graduated high school with a 3.5 GPA. Everyone was surprised. She had, since then, secretly applied to Tokyo University's nursing program. Serena also had a small apartment.

But while she sat there on the dock, she came to a conclusion. She would follow her heart. No matter what. "But that means…" she whispered. She would not finish that thought. She didn't have to because at that moment, she spotted Darien.

"Hey, Serena!" he called.

"Hi!" Serena said brightly, going to give her boyfriend of 4 years a kiss. They sat down on a bench, and Darien reached inside his pocket.

"Serena?" Darien began, "I have to ask you something."

"Ok," she said, fearing what the question would be, "Shoot."

Suddenly Darien dropped off the bench and onto one knee. He whipped out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a large diamond ring in the shape of a heart.

"Serena Renee Tskino, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Darien asked nervously.

Serena's eyes glazed over as she thought about the promise that she made to herself. Half of her heart was with Darien and her future with him. But the other half… The other half of her heart was on Kinmoku. With Seiya. Her heart was in two different places. Which half of her heart would she follow?

"Yes, Darien. I will marry you," Serena said finally. She had decided her fate. She would choose Rini. She didn't love Darien, but she loved her future daughter with every fiber of her being. She wouldn't forsake or sacrifice that for anything. Serena knew that she wasn't being fair. To herself or Darien. But in her heart, she knew that she would always protect her daughter. No matter what the cost.

Darien beamed as he slid the ring on her delicate finger.

AN: Remember to review or else I won't update!


	2. All or Nothing

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything to you?

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chapter 2: All or Nothing

That night, Serena cried herself to sleep, thinking of a future that would never be. The next morning, she woke up to the smell of pancakes. This was EXTREMELY unusual seeing as how she lived alone in a small two bedroom apartment. Come to think of it... The only people that had the keys were her parents, Darien, the inner scouts, and herself.

Her stomach getting the best of her, she got out of bed and went to investigate the mysterious smell. What she found surprised her beyond all belief.

Darien was making breakfast. For her. In her apartment. It wasn't a small breakfast, either.

"Hey, babe," Darien greeted as Serena stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hi," replied Serena, still shocked by the mere fact that he was there.

"I thought you'd be hungry," he told her, "Pancakes ok?"

"Yeah," Serena said, taking a plate, "I love pancakes."

They sat down for breakfast and talked about the upcoming wedding. Who they would invite, what the dresses would look like, who would be IN the wedding, things like that. This soon became the couple's daily routine.

One morning, Serena and Darien were talking about who they would invite to their wedding.

"Ok. The Starlights DEFINATLY have to come," Serena said, matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so," Darien said. At Serena's disbelieving look, he added, "Just look what happened the last time they were here!"

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" yelled Serena, losing her temper immediately. "How can you say that? If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be here! You'd still be dead!"

"Sweetie, look," Darien said, slightly frustrated at Serena's anger, "That may be true..."

Serena cut him off, "Look, Darien. There is no wedding without them."

"What?" asked Darien, shock written all over his face.

"If they CAN'T come, then I WON'T come. Got it?"

Darien looked at her and shook his head. "I guess it's over then," he said quietly. "Because there is no way in HELL that those bastards are coming to MY wedding!"

"Fine!" Serena yelled, "It's all or nothing! Me or your pride?"

"Just this once," Darien murmured, "It'll have to be my pride."

"Just go," said Serena sadly. "JUST GO! AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU!" she yelled as she threw the engagement ring at him.

As soon as the door closed behind Darien, a single tear found its way down Serena's pale cheek, in mourning for the little girl that would never be.

AN: Thank you and goodnight! ducks behind curtain… pops head back out Oh, yeah! Don't forget to review!


	3. The Tears I've Cried

AN: sorry this took so long… school sucks! Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, you would know by now.

Chapter 3: The Tears I've Cried

Far away on a small planet known as Kinmoku, a black haired warrior stared out the window looking at the shining dot that was the earth. As Sailor Star Fighter looked out the window, tears filled her eyes and slowly made their way down her cheeks. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Fighter? Are you in there?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"May I come in?"

"It's your planet. You'll do what you want regardless."

"True," said Princess Kakyuu, "I'm coming in now."

As the princess entered the room, Fighter wiped the tears from her eyes. Princess Kakyuu approached and sat down on Fighter's bed.

"Are you well?"

"No, princess. I'm not," said Fighter emotionlessly.

"Does this have anything to do with Serena?" Kakyuu questioned.

"Everything."

"Do you love her?" Kakyuu asked, fearing the answer.

"More than life itself," Fighter was still looking out the window, so she didn't notice the silent tears of Kakyuu.

"So be it," Fighter turned questioning eyes on Kakyuu, who returned it with a look of pure sorrow and heartbreak.

"Princess…," Fighter began.

"No, Fighter. You are to address me as Kakyuu from now on."

"But you are my princess. I must address you with respect," Fighter argued.

"Although this breaks my heart, Fighter, I release you from my service."

"What?" Fighter whispered.

"Go to earth and protect your princess."

"You are my princess," Fighter said.

"I am not the princess of your heart. No matter how I tried, I could never win that position," Kakyuu looked at Fighter with tears streaming down her face, "Go. Fight. Win. It's what you do best, after all."

Fighter walked up to Kakyuu and gave her a hug. One word was whispered. "Goodbye". With a flash of light, Sailor Star Fighter was gone.

AN: I know this chapter was short, but bear with me! They should start getting longer! Reviews are requested and appreciated!


	4. A Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Doesn't that SUCK? Yep… that's what I thought…

AN: OMG! School has been SO hectic! Sorry for the terribly long wait!

Ch 4: A Dream Come True

Serena walked into the park. It was well past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. Her letter from the University of Tokyo would come in the mail tomorrow. What if she didn't get in? Serena came to a stop and lied down on the dock, watching the stars. It had become a favored past time of hers.

All of a sudden, there was a huge burst of light from across the lake. "What was that?" thought Serena frantically. Surely it wasn't a youma. One of those hadn't been spotted in years. She carefully got up from the dock and crept into the shadows of a nearby willow tree.

(Seiya's POV)

It was well after midnight as I reached the park. I could only hope that no one was around to see my arrival. Once I landed, a slight movement caught my eye. I turned towards the dock on the other side of the lake. There she was. I saw her get up slowly, and head towards the willow tree. She looked worried. I couldn't help but smile as she poked her head out from behind the branches to look at me.

(Normal POV)

Serena's eyes widened as she saw the figure in the moonlight. No. There was no way that it was him. He was on Kinmoku, with his princess. Then, he stepped forward.

"Hello, Serena."

"Hello," she said as she abandoned the shelter of the willow tree. "I thought you were on Kinmoku."

"I was," he replied, "Until Prin… I mean Kakyuu… released me from her service."

"What?" Serena said. She was shocked. "Why did you come here, though?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked while stepping towards her, "I thought it would be."

"What are you saying, Seiya? That you're in love with me?" even the sarcasm in her voice was not enough to hide the hope that laced her words.

As Seiya reached her, the only thing that was whispered was "Yes." As he bent down to kiss her. This truely was a dream come true.

AN: WOOT! Lol… hope you liked it! And sorry for the wait!


End file.
